A Joined fight
by Princess Serena til Universo
Summary: --Re uploaded-- Link teams up with some unexpected help from someone from another universe. Now the two of them must fight the evil approaching Hyrule. A crossover with my story and OOT. Rated T for Language. -On Hold-
1. Prologe

****

A Joined Fight

By

PrincessSerena til Universo

**PStU: Yes this is my first official story with my characters. Yeahness! And yes I have a Character that has my username and no it is not me. Anyway this is my first story so go easy on insulting my work of art and give me some good advise when you R&R I would really Like that. Any way one of my OC's happens to be named Link so don't get him confused with the Legend Of Zelda Link. Oh and he is not a mary sue eather. OK enough of this onward with the story.**

**Fans: FINALLY!**

* * *

**Prologue**

A beautiful young woman about the age of seventeen was pacing around the room of a large palace. She had long Ivory blond hair that was held in a braid that went to her feet. Her eyes were an entrancing grey-blue that went well with her snow white apricot colored skin. She had pointed ears like an elf's and had wings on her back. She was the size of a normal human and could be considered one if not for her elf like ears. She had a worried look on her face and could only think of what was going to happen next.

"I know my mother told me to put the spell on him but I can't help but be worried. He will be angry at me for turning him into a child again. I just hate making him angry," said the young girl.

Just then a servant walked in and bowed to the young woman and said "Your highness Princess Serena have you made up your mind about how you are going to change him into a boy of 10?"

The young woman who could only be Princess Serena turned and nodded. "I guess I will have to since he will get less angry at me if I do it rather then one of our other spell casters. Mother did say that he will be going to this weird place that is Hyrule. I guess it is my job to get him there in one piece so he can do his job." She sighed "I feel really bad about this but it must be done if he is to survive."

With that the servant left the princess. Serena looked out the window and sighed again. 'I guess I should get this over with before the suns set' thought Serena to herself.

She left the room that she was in and walked down a long hallway, her long silver dress whispering behind her. She stopped in front of the door to a bedroom and opened it. Inside was a young man that could be considered the most handsome guy any girl could lay her eyes on. He was asleep on his bed. He had long golden blond hair that was held in a braid and looked like a girl from behind. He was slim and muscled but not overly muscled. He had a pair of wolf ears on top of his head and he had a little light blue dragon with cloud like white spots on it in between his two ears. On his back was a sword and it glowed with a mysterious power. It was very long and had a weird mark on it that was a crescent moon with a sun over it the sun had an eye in it. This mark was in between two gold wings that separated the hilt of the sword from the blade.

"I'm sorry Link but I have to do this. You need this so much and I don't know any other way to heal your broken spirit then to send you on the journey to protect another. Your left hand with the mark of all realms will know the way but you need to be a child for the first part of this journey," said Serena softly so not to wake up the sleeping Link.

She held her hands in front of her and placed them on his back. She then released a silver light from them that went into him. It engulfed his body and lit up the entire room when it was gone the young man was now a young boy about the age of ten. He was now wearing a pair of blue jeans that were too big and the same for his blue tunic. Serena sighed and mad them smaller so to fit his smaller size.

'Ok his hand should start to glow any time now. It will take him to that place in another demission where his spirit will start to be repaired,' thought Serena to herself.

Just then Link's left hand started to glow a silver color and engulfed his entire body just like Serena's magic had. He lifted off the bed and disappeared from the room.

"Please be safe on your long journey ahead. I will join you when the time is right," said Serena.

* * *

**PStU: Well how did you like the prologue to the story A Joined Fight? It will Get better I Promise you that. So stay tuned for more and R&R Please. It will save my life if you do.**

**Fans: Really?**

**PStU: uh no, I just want people to read it. So any way stay tuned.**

**Link: You already said that and do you really have to lead on the fans like that.**

**PStU: SHUT UP.**

**Link: You Forgot the Disclamer.**

**PStU: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Get's Dragged away by rabid lawers)**

**Link: Excuse me while I go bail PStU out of Prison.**

**See you next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

****

PStU: Here is the second Chapter of this reposted story. I am trying again to write it so Please be nice.

**(My) Link: PStU Does not own the Legend of Zelda Series.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was cold where ever Link had ended up, cold and a little damp. He could not see anything for it was night time were ever he was at. He already knew he was no longer in the palace where his best friend Serena was and he blamed all the gods in existence for what happened.

_God why does this keep happening to me? Why do all the gods up there hate me so much as to send me off on all these godforsaken missions? If you gods are listening I hate you too,_ Thought Link to himself.

He looked around and finally put his good hearing to work he listened to everything around him and concluded that he was in a forest. He also noted that his Hearing was not as god as it usually was.

_That's odd. Normally I can hear much more then this. Why can't I hear everything around me like usual? _Asked Link to himself.

He brought his hands up to his face and looked at them then he looked at the rest of himself.

"Dammit! Really someone up there must really hate me to turn me into a ten yurd old again." He yelled out loud.

* * *

A/N: a yurd is a unit of time I made up for my characters it stands for a million years so a 10 yurd old is actually 10 million years old

* * *

He covered his mouth still not used to his child like voice and he sighed.

"Cloudy are you there?" he asked putting his hand in his newly shortened hair.

A rustle came from it and a small Light blue dragon with cloud like white spots on it jumped onto his hand.

"Linky where are we? We were in your room so where are we now. Did you sleep walk us out here?" asked the little dragon in its cute voice.

"Hell no! We were teleported here by my hand because we are no where near Mahoon. Cloudy we need to get more sleep probably because I am always tired after teleporting and need just a little more sleep wake me up later," with that he rolled back over and closed his eyes.

* * *

Fado was aways an early riser. She would always get up to see the sunrise that would start the new day. But today she accidently slept a little later then usual because she heard other Kokiri shouting something about a stranger being in the forest. She laughed it off everyone knows outsiders can't come into the forest.

_But what if there really is a stranger in our forest? _Another part of her asked.

"Impossible the Great Deku Tree would stop him or her," she told that part of her.

But even after telling that voice it was impossible she just had to go and see. So she ran out of her little tree house and to the other Kokiri. They were in a circle around something or someone.

"What is he? He's really strange," asked one of her friends

"'He's kinda cute with those wolf like ears. Even if he is an outsider," asked another of Fado's friends.

Fado pushed her way though the group and saw what they were talking about. It was a little boy about the same age as they all looked. He did indeed have wolf ears and golden blond hair to match it. He really was a little cute. Maybe more then just a little.

"Step back everyone let me handle this," said an obnoxious voice that could only be Mido.

And just as he was coming up to the stranger he woke up to see every one around him.

"Cloudy I definitely know we are not on Mahoon any more. Why do I always get into trouble like this?" he said out loud

He stood up and was the same height as Mido but Mido was not backing down with out a fight.

"What are you an outsider doing here in our forest? Get out if you know what's good for you," said Mido trying to scare the stranger.

Link was face to face with the one thing he hates most Jerks. Why did he have to be in a place that was full of them?

_This guy is really trying to scare me. Oh please this guy couldn't even scare a cat. Or something like that why is it every where I go have to meet people like this._ He thought to him self.

"Ok listen here I'll leave when I know why I'm here and there is nothing you can do about it. I don't like being here just as much as you don't want me here so Shut up leave me alone or ignore me in your case. But besides my being here go on with your normal lives," Link said out loud so everyone could hear him.

With that he jumped into one of the near by trees and left them all alone.

* * *

**PStU: Well it seems you got off on the wrong foot with all of them.**

**Link: I don't play well with new people I don't know.**

**PStU: Well that will BE a problem well every one how was the first chapter. Be honest. R&R but no Flames please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**PStU: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of "A Joined Fight" In this Chapter everything begins. I personally hate Navi but I found it necessary for her to be in this story. An I Need you the reviewer's help to Find a way for My Link to be refered to so If you have any Ideas leave them in your review.**

**(My)Link: PStU Does not own the Legend of Zelda Series.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_He was in an large open field which was strange for a Kokiri because he was outside of the forest. Another weird thing was that he was in the body of an adult and riding a beautiful chestnut colored horse. He had a lot of equipment that he had never seen before. There was a large sword on his back that seemed to have a powerful magic to it. He also had a bow and a quiver full of arrows, a hook like thing, a large metal shield, and he wore a Red tunic instead of his normal green one._

_This new him looked powerful and ready for anything. Running next to him was a strong looking swordsman with long golden blond hair and a sword similar to the one on his back. He held the air of some one who he could completely trust and was just as powerful or more so then himself._

_Suddenly the scene changed and he was all alone and a child again. He was in front of a large stone like structure and was accompanied by a fair. He did not question why he had a fairy though he normally would. _

_It started to rain and was fallowed by lighting flashing in the background. He got this uneasy feeling about what was going to happen._

_Just then a bridge started to come down and he heard a horses neigh. He saw a white horse coming across it really fast. He jumped out of the way before it hit him._

_On the white horse was a adult with a look of a protector to her. She held a little girl with blond hair held in a type of head dress. That girls eyes were filled with terror as she road past and looked at him. The two of them speed up and disappeared from his sight. _

_He heard another horse neigh behind him and he quickly turned around to see a large black mincing horse. It was not the horse that truly scared him but its rider. The man who road it was a dark skinned man with flaming red hair and evil looking eyes. The evil man raised his hand and pointed it at him._

_Terror filled every fiber of his being as he saw a large energy ball coming from it._

* * *

It was the same dream every time. And it scared him senseless. He would wake up really scared and he never knew why. He never saw the evil man actually hit him with that energy bolt but just the thought of that man scared him.

"Another nightmare. I keep having the same one. I best try to get back to sleep."

The boy rolled over in his bed to try and get more sleep.

* * *

**Navi, Navi where art thou come hither. **The voice boomed through out the forest. It was wise and sounded some what tired.

Off in the distance was a fairy playing in the trees when she heard the voice calling her. She flew as fast as her little wings could carry her. She flew into a meadow and up to a large tree that had the features of an old man on it.

"Here I am Great Deku Tree. You called?" asked the fairy.

**Oh Navi the Fairy thou has wasted no time coming here as always.**

"Of course Great Deku Tree. When I heard your call I came as fast as I could," Said Navi.

**Has thou not sensed it? He climax of evil hast grown stronger. Compared to it my ****power is little.**

You could hear the fairy gasp as he said that. She then said "But Great Deku it can not harm you in the forest."

**The evil grows stronger and even enters this sacred and forbidden forest. It is now time for the Boy Without a Fairy to begin his journey with the One From Another World. Go find our young ones and bring them hither. Fly Navi Fly the fate of the forest nigh the entire world rests in his hands. I don't have much time left.**

The fairy wanted to question the guardian of the forest yet knew not to because he would tell her if she needed to know. She quickly flew out of the meadow and went to find her new partner.

She flew past a boy who was picking grass but he had a fairy and the one she needed to find did not have a fairy. She continued flying and went past the store and saw a girl on top of it. She continued flying and went past another boy picking up rocks but he too had a fairy. She then saw the house of the boy she needed and flew fast over to it but hit a wall.

"Oops silly me I need to go through the holes in it," she said to her self.

She shook her head then went through the holes in the fence and went into the tree house.

Inside the house it was a little small but had that homely comforting feeling to it. There was a table and a couple of shelves with pots on them. The bed at that time was occupied by a young boy that was probably the age of ten. He had straw colored hair and wore the traditional clothing of every Kokiri and a silly looking green hat.

He was tossing and turning in his sleep. He seemed to be having a nightmare as he slept. Navi bobbed up and down for a second and felt instantly protective over the young boy. She found it odd though that he was having a nightmare because the forest usually stopped all things bad and evil from harming the inhabitants of the forest.

"Hello Link! I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree sent me to you. We are going to be Partners for now on," said Navi happily.

Link the boy on the bed just rolled over in response. He was so tired that he could only think of sleep and the nightmares that filled his dreams.

Navi saw this and got upset. Here she was coming to be his partner and all he could do was sleep some more even with all his nightmares.

"Come on wake up! Can the fate of Hyrule really deepened on such a lazy boy!" she yelled flying back and forth in a v.

After he heard that he sat up and saw a fairy in front of him. He found this odd because fairies normally did not enter a kokiri's house leaving the comfort of the forest.

"Huh what is a fairy doing in here?" he groggily asked himself rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

"Finally you're awake. I though you'd never wake up. The Great Deku tree has made me your partner. Come on the Great Deku tree wants you to get a few things," said Navi.

"Wait you're my fairy. I finally have a fairy of my own! Yes!" said Link happily. He wanted to hug the little fairy but she was too little for that so he just gave her a big smile instead. "Come on we need to go and get the things that the Great Deku tree asked for." He ran to the door of his house then abruptly stopped and laughed. "I just remembered you need to tell me what I need to get."

Navi laughed to herself about what had happened. She just knew this boy was going to be fun or get her and the other person into trouble. "The Great Deku Tree wants you to get the Kokiri sword and he wants you to find the person from outside the forest. And take both of them to him.

Link was shocked to hear this because a sword was a rarity in the forest and it was never to be used unless absolutely necessary. And an outsider was another thing he found odd. Why would the Great Deku Tree want to see this outsider? But you never question the Great Deku Tree. He knew what he was doing and if this outsider was important he would find him.

"Ok I will find these two things for the Great Deku Tree," said Link.

* * *

**PStU: Ok how was that. Please Read And Review. I mean it Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(My) Link: You don't have to beg them you know. If they want to review this piece of crap they will.**

**PStU: Oh shut up it is not Crap is it?**

**(My) Link: **cough, cough** yes it is **cough, cough****

**PStU: I heard that!**

**Cloudy: Please review. Flames will be used to stop them from fighting. Linky I want a cookie.**


	4. Chapter 3

**PStU: Here is the third chapter and It went well any way read and enjoy**

**(My)Link: PStU Does not own the Legend Of Zelda Series though she want's to.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_He was running next to a beautiful proud horse that was fire red with a white mane and tail. What interested him the most was the person on the horse. The person was a young man wearing a red tunic and hat. The young man had blond hair only a shade lighter then his own with light blue eyes that were proud, courageous and strong. The young man also had pointed ears that made him think about all of his fairy friends back on Mahoon. The young man was equipped with a mystical blade as far as he could tell. It was similar to the one on his back but had blue wings instead of gold ones and had a triangle split into three smaller ones in between the swords blade and hilt. The young man also had a shield with the same mark on it; he also had many other items as well, bow and arrows, a hook like devise, and much more not visible._

_The thing that surprised him was that he trusted this mortal with his life and felt like he needed him as much as the young man needed him. He felt that the entire world he was on deepened on this one young to save it or something. He was at peace as he ran next to the horse and its rider. He could also sense his best friend Serena and she was just as at peace as him._

_The scene changed suddenly and he was surrounded by sorrow, pain and death. Everything was on fire and everyone was suffering. He looked around and saw a figure on top a pitch black horse. The figure was laughing as every one lay dying around it. He felt a pain on the back of his neck and he knew instantly what was happening, someone was trying to control him and his powers again, and his darkness was fighting to stop it but was enjoying all the destruction around him. Was it his fault that all this happened he felt helpless and useless to stop all that was going on. _

_Serena where was she, she is the only one who can stop him. He looked around and saw his first and best friend dead in the figures hands. His light, his hope was all drained at that sight as the figure on top the horse threw her aside and laughed as it did so. He was in darkness and could not find his way out._

"_Help! I don't want to give into the darkness. Never again do I want to go through that pain! Some one Help me!" He yelled. He was in tears for the first time in 14 yurds._

_The dark figure was not done yet it spread its darkness all over the place hurting every thing it came into contact with turning the world he was on into a world of monsters._

The forest was the thing the Gian woke up to. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He had just had a nightmare and it was not his usual ones about the torture he went through back in his realm but an unusual one about things and people he had never seen. He ran his hair through his hands and stopped midway realizing that it was shorter.

"Damn I hate my hair being so short. People can see my wolf ears with it this short and Cloudy doesn't have much to grab on to. By the way where is Cloudy?" asked the Gian.

He heard a sound coming towards him and grabbed the now shortened blade that was on his back.

"Thank the gods that they made this sword able to morph into any blade I want. I just can't stand the thought of not having this sword… well it is not much of a sword now is it?" He said with a sigh.

He crept up to the bush and was ready to strike when he saw it was only Cloudy eating some berries off of the bush. He mentally kicked himself for being so jumpy and put his short sword away.

_It's only Cloudy. Why am I so tense right now? It must have been that dream I just had. It felt so real not like the bits and pieces of my other nightmares._ He thought to himself.

The little azure dragon saw him and smiled happily then flew into his hair.

"Linky I found some nice juicy berries that taste really good. I already ate three. This forest is a lot different then the one on Mahoon. None of the trees talk back to you or yell at me when I take their fruit with out asking," said Cloudy Making her self comfortable.

"Well this forest does have magic that's for sure just not the same type as the forests on Mahoon. It does remind me of the Sacred Forest on Gia though. This forest has a calming effect on me just like the Sacred Forest," said (my)Link.

The Gian and dragon looked up at all the trees as a breeze blew through them and the Gian sighed.

"Linky what's wrong?" asked Cloudy in her small cute voice.

"I have a feeling like my nightmare I just had is a warning and a hint about something. I know I need to find that person in the first part of my dream and help him stop that evil figure who was spreading his evil all around," said the Gian.

Elsewhere the young Kokiri Link was just steeping out of his Tree house with his new fairy partner. He looked up at her and smiled as she sat on his shoulder. He was greeted by a friendly voice that was his best friend.

"HEY! Link good morning," yelled a Kokiri. She wore the traditional Kokirish clothing that was green. Her short hair was as green as her clothes. Her eyes though were a sky blue that had a friendly gleam to them. She was fallowed by a fairy with a light green glow.

"Hey Saria!" said Link jumping down from his porch. "Do you notice anything different about me?"

Saria looked at his shoulder and laughed happily and smiled at him. "Wow your very own fairy! You finally got a fairy partner this is great news."

"Ya I can't what to show Mido. He'll be so mad," said Link laughing.

"I know he will. Just don't turn it into another fight like yesterday. I don't want to separate you two again," said Saria turning serious.

"But he threw me into the pond. I had to get him back for that," said Link in a pouting tone.

"Ya but getting him back does not mean hitting the back of his head with a Deku nut. After you did you two went into a fist fight," Saria sighed and smiled at Link again.

"Oh I also got summoned by the great Deku Tree. I first need to get the Kokiri sword and find some outsider before I can see him though," he looked over at Sarai's face and saw a look of shock cross it.

"You need to get the Kokiri sword and find an outsider. Well the Kokiri sword is hidden in the training ground but an outsider," Saria closed her eyes and thought for a second then reopened them. "I heard from the other Kokiri that a weird person was found over by the pond very early this morning. He was asleep at first but woke up and supposedly sassed back at Mido after he threatened him. After that the outsider was said to have jumped nearly 20 feet into the air and away from everyone. No one knows where he is but Mido wants him found and thrown out of the forest."

Link was laughing at the thought of someone besides himself back talking Mido. Navi started to pull at his shirt and said "Come on we need to go and find the Kokiri sword and the outsider. You can finish talking to Saria later."

Link sighed and waved good bye to Saria then ran off to the training grounds to find the Kokiri Sword that was some where inside. He heard Saria yell "Watch out For the large bolder."

Link made a mental note about the bolder just to be safe even though he already knew that the bolder was there. He continued running over to the Training Field; He slowed to a walk after a few minutes when he saw the entrance to the training ground. It was a fenced in area that went to a wall with a hole in it. Link knew he had to go through that hole to get to the little labyrinth inside. He walked over to the Hole and got down on his hands and knees to crawl through it. As he was going through it he could hear something rolling around in the labyrinth on the other side.

When he finally got out of the hole he saw the small labyrinth again. He had been here before because he had been to every reach of the forest. He knew every twist and turn of the labyrinth because of the fact that he liked to explore. He even knew the Lost woods better then every one else in the forest.

The labyrinth was a cake walk for him and he was through it in no time flat making sure to avoid the large bolder when ever it rolled his way and to check to see if it was headed his way. After he made it through the labyrinth he happened upon a brightly light meadow with a stump in its center. The blade shined silver and was shaped like a leaf; the hilt was wrapped in leather and was wooden. The wood had a ruby in it like it had been grown into the wood. The blade it's self held the magic of the forest in it.

Being only children and living so far away from the rest of humanity a sword is a rare sight in the forest. The children have only ever fought with sticks and nuts unless the sword was absolutely necessary, until it is needed if ever the sword rests in the stump ready to be pulled out at anytime.

Link saw the Kokiri sword and walked up to it a little shaky as he approached it. He looked it over for a second unsure if it was right for him to take it.

_Why would the great Deku tree ask me to get this sword when there are probably other more suited Kokiri able to get it? I just got my fairy so way would he ask me? _Link thought as he approached the little blade. He shook his head at that thought then said "If the Great Deku tree wants me to get it I will."

He continued up to the sword and was about to pull it out when he heard Navi yell "Duck"

He did as she bid him to do and he saw club swing where his head once was. Link fell to the ground and looked at who attacked him. It was a hobgoblin. He could see it was strong and ready to kill him.

"The sword, get the sword!" yelled Navi.

Link was frozen in his place on the ground for a second until he saw boy his age wearing weird clothing jump in front of him. The boy had golden blond hair only one shade darker then his own and strangely he had wolf ears that matched his hair. In his left hand was a short sword. It was different then the Kokiri sword in that it had a gold hilt with a gem in it and it had a strange mark in between the blade and hilt.

The boy moved so fast that Link was barely able to see him. All he saw was the flash of his sword hitting the monster and slicing it in two. Link watched with amazement and aw at the other boy's speed and skill. Just like that it was over and the boy turned to face Link. Link finally got a good look at the boy's face and saw his eyes were blue just like his but they held a look of pain and sorrow that gave the boy the air of someone much older. The boy's hair was long in the front and hid both sides of his head where his ears would be if he had normal ears.

The boy put the blade away and looked at Link just waiting for him to do something. Link at that time tore himself away from the other boys' hard gaze and went over to the Kokiri sword to pull it out. After he did so he turned back around.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm not used to monsters being in the forest so thanks a lot," said Link.

"Next time be more alert to your surroundings. An enemy is able to make themselves visible only when they strike at you. You have to be ready to strike them before they strike you. Listen to your surroundings often and try to hear anything out of the ordinary. When facing an enemy try not to get surprised by their movements," said the boy.

Link gave him a questioned look then finally relized that, that boy is the outsider. He put the Kokiri sword in one of his belt loops and went up to him.

"You are the outsider right?" asked Link.

"That's what everyone is saying so I guess. And anyway I happen to have a Name you know. Its Link," said the boy.

Now the Kokiri was both shocked and amused when he heard that. He laughed then said "That's my name too. Cool we have the same name."

Navi pulled at his shirt again reminding him that he need to ask the other Link something.

"Hey Link; I need you to come with me for something. Can you please come with me?" asked the Kokiri.

The Gian thought about it for a second then shrugged and said "What the heck I've got nothing better to do anyway. I might as well go with you to where ever and do who knows what. Besides I got the feeling that I just have to go with you."

The Kokiri smiled at the other person who just so happened to have his name and started on his way out of the labyrinth. The Gian was fallowing him closely from behind.

* * *

**(My)Link: Well R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4

**PStU: Here Is the next chapter enjoy oh and I own nothing but my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So where are you taking me anyway?" asked the Gian as they turned another corner in the labyrinth. "I kinda don't want another one of you kids yelling at me for being in your forest."

The Kokiri turned around to face the person who had saved him earlier and did not know if this person was really the one he was supposed to find or not. This person just had a look of sadness and hopelessness to him that screamed I need help. He knew this person was very strong but you could not tell that by just looking at him. This person in front of him just seemed… seemed broken in a couple of ways.

"So who was the one that yelled at you earlier?" asked the Kokiri. He had a good idea about who it was but said nothing.

"It was a red head with an air to him that screams that he's an ass hole… excuse me jerk. I don't like jerks so I kinda mouthed off to him," said the Gian as he looked over the Kokiri.

_Am I really supposed to help this person? I can't really tell but he does have the feel of someone that is going to be important. I guess saving him was a good idea but still I just don't know,_ Thought the Gian as he continued to examine the other boy.

"I knew it…" said the Kokiri in a bitter tone. "You ran into Mido and he got all bossy again didn't he?"

"Mido?" asked the Gian. Link could see an old grudge when he looked at the other Link. He could tell that this boy did not like him at all. "You don't like this Mido do you?"

The Kokiri looked at the Gian again with a more interested look then he had before. _He is sharp about some things isn't he? _Thought the Kokiri.

"Ya I don't like Mido. He is always so mean to me just because I didn't have a fairy partner. But you know what I have one now and can shove it in his face. He will no longer be able to call me Half-man or Fairyless because just today I got my very own fairy. I am finally a true Kokiri," said Link with pride and a hint of laughter.

The Gian saw this and sighed. It made him think of his life and who it had never been as carefree as this other boy's is.

The two of them finally exited the labyrinth and came back upon the Kokiri village to see everyone going about their normal routine. Nothing had changed and nothing was out of the ordinary except a few of the Kokiri were missing and no where to be seen.

"Hey Link…" the Gian just could not get used to calling the other boy his own name. "Isn't there supposed to be more people in this forest? I see a lot of them are missing. Do you have any clue to where they may be?"

The kokiri looked at the other boy again and say a calculating look on his face that showed that he was thinking about something but he could not tell what it was.

"I don't know. Well we might as well go look for them."

* * *

Mido had gathered together a bunch of the Kokiri children to fight a bunch of Deku babas. A lot of the man eating plants had gathered up in the forest and were becoming a problem for the other children.

Deku babas were a plant that had been transformed into something ferocious and deadly. The plant it came from was nothing to worry about because it was harmless. But once they turn evil they get a taste for flesh and can cause trouble if not killed.

The Kokiri were not that good at fighting but once they set their minds to something they would get it done no matter what the cost. The children of the forest were armed with clubs, sticks and deku nuts to help fight off the enemy they were now facing.

"Keep at it every one! These bustards need to be taught not to mess with our forest!" yelled Mido bashing a Deku babas head in.

The kokiri all agreed in unison to what Mido had said and began to fight harder. They were getting close to the Great Deku Tree and the number of Deku babas started to increase as they got closer.

_What?! There should be less here then anywhere else in the forest. Not more! Why is there a ton here? _Thought Mido as he saw who the number of their enemies had increased.

"Let's clear out this place and the person who bags the most gets 20 deku seeds!" yelled Mido.

Deku seeds were like money to the Kokiri of the forest and Mido knew that with that offer now standing they were likely to get done a lot faster.

Just then two blurs ran past Mido and started to cleave right through the Deku babas. They were cutting them in half with something sharp and going really fast.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to see the two people beat the living daylights out of all the deku babas. It became clear that one of the two people was the outsider from earlier that morning and the other was none other then Link.

After a little while all the deku babas where cleaned away leaving the Great Deku Trees meadow empty of enemies once more.

Link was smiling and holding the Kokiri sword happily in his dominant left hand wail the outsider sat down and put his sword into his lap which then immediately changed into a longer sword then the one he had before.

"You!? What are YOU doing here?! With HIM and That sword!?" Yelled Mido as he eyed the Kokiri sword.

Link just kept on smiling away and put the sword back onto his belt and looked Mido right in the eye. He was not going to back down like all the other kokiri.

"I should be the ONE who gets to use that sword NOT you. You don't even have a fairy…"

Link's smile widened as he pointed to the glowing ball of light next to his head.

That just pissed off Mido even more then before and he pointed to the outsider and yelled, "Ya well How do you explain being with that outsider! He could be here to destroy our forest and you could have doomed us all!"

**He has brought the outsider here because I asked him to, **Boomed the Great Deku trees voice.

"But why and why does he have the Kokiri sword," said Mido who was really close to sounding like he was whining.

**I asked him to get that as well. With what I have seen here in this meadow I am convinced that the sword is in good hands. And the outsider is good too. Earlier he saved Link here from an enemy far greater then the ones that you all faced, **said the Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree I was supposed to be the one to weald the Kokiri sword why him," whinnied Mido.

**Enough; leave the meadow my children and Let me speak to the outsider and Link alone, **Said the Great Deku tree.

All of the Kokiri left after he told them to even Mido left but he did grumble as he left. The Gian sat cross-legged and looked up at the wise old tree with interest as he put his sword back into its sheath on his back.

* * *

A/N: My Character's sword can change into any type of blade and he likes to change it into double daggers sometimes but it changes back to normal so to fit in its sheath.

* * *

Link came over to the other boy and sat down next to him waiting for what the Great Deku tree was going to say to them.

**Thy slumber these past few moons has been restless and full of nightmares. You top young warrior have felt this because just this last night thee had a nightmare.**

The Gian shook his head and said "I get nightmares all the time but… the one I had last night was a lot different then the ones I usually have."

**Yes that is true but your nightmare was caused by a growing evil that gives nightmares to those sensitive to it.**

_Sensitive to evil…HA now that's a laugh riot. I have a destructive evil other half currently locked away in my mind and I'm sensitive to evil. Well I do get sick when ever I'm near dark energy… but that's when I'm older and the experiments caused that, _thought the Gian.

**I know more then you think young warrior about you. But you are indeed sensitive to evil. You too young Link are sensitive to the growing evil. This forest has grown full of evil and must be purified. **

_That's true the forest has never had this many Deku babas in it and never has a Hobgoblin been able to get deep into the forest, _thought Link.

**I have been cursed young ones. I need you two to test thy strength together and break it. Young Link this will test thy courage and wisdom but I need both of you to work together to break this curse. Will you do it?**

"Great Deku Tree you're cursed!? I had no idea!" cried Navi.

_Cursed!? How the Great Deku Tree is the most powerful being in the forest. Who could be more powerful then the Great Deku Tree? What can me a small Kokiri who just recently got a fairy do to help the Great Deku Tree,_ though Link as he looked at the Great Deku tree.

"It is ok Link. You can do it. With myself and that outsider we can break that curse," said Navi sure of herself.

"She is right you know I will be there to help you through the entire thing so I will have your back wail you are battling that curse," said The Gian to Link.

"I'll do it. With these two by my side I think I can do anything," said Link.

**Good, now step into my roots and prove your courage and wisdom.**

A large hole opened at the bass of the Great Deku trees wise old face which leads deep into the inside of the large tree.

"It is now or never. Lets go and break that curse!" said Link as he ran into the hole fallowed by his fairy and his new Friend.

* * *

**PStU: R&R Please**


	6. Chapter 5

**PStU: Ok here is the last of my prewriten stuff so from now on you will have to wait for updates. But enjoy this chapter.**

**(My)Link: SHe owns nothing but me ond her other Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was dark as the three of them entered the Great Deku Tree. They only had the little light that came off of Navi to help light their way. As they went deeper into the Great Deku tree they finally came upon a room that was fully lit.

"I have wanted to ask a question about the Deku Tree for a while. Now that we can see each other and I can read your expressions I would like to ask you about this tree," asked the Gian looking at the Kokiri.

Navi looked at the Gian hard and said "That's the Great Deku tree to you and he is not just any normal tree if you haven't figured it out yet."

"Yes I know. This tree is the guardian of this forest. I can tell because he has the same type of guardian aura that the guardian of my home has. I wanted to ask if this Deku Tree is the one who put up the protective barrier around this forest."

"The Great Deku Tree is the guardian of this forest but he is much more then that! He is the father to all the Kokiri including myself. We all love him and he teaches us and treats us all like any father would. He guards this forest and all the inhabitants. Without him this forest would be unprotected," said the Kokiri.

The Gian looked around the room then said "Ok then lets break this curse ASAP before this forest gets hurt. I love all forests and will do all in my power to help you break this curse." The Gian lowered his head and closed his eyes as he thought about the forest where he grew up.

There was a comfortable silence for a little bit then the two children looked at each other and continued to walk farther into the room. As they went deeper both children heard a hiss and saw a bunch of Deku babas in a circle around the room.

"This must be the mane room," said (my) Link disposing a few of the Deku babas. After they were gone he saw that some left behind a bunch of nuts. "Hey Link what are these nuts. They look like they have multi purposes."

"You've never seen a Deku nut before? Well these nuts can be eaten and thrown at enemies. When thrown they make a large flash that stuns enemies for a little bit," said Link as he picked up the Deku nuts.

"Hey Link," said Navi as she floated over to them. "Look there are webs all over the place."

Both the Kokiri and Gian looked around and saw that Navi was correct.

"I have never seen spider webs like this. What are they?" asked (my) Link looking at the webs with a curious look.

Navi bobbed up and down for a minute thinking aver what the Gian had just asked and said "I have only seen webbing like this on trees and plants that have been eaten and infected by parasites. But they were never this strong."

"I'm guessing that these webs have something to do with this curse. Something must have infected the Deku tree and it must be huge," said Link going up to the webbing and cutting some of it with his Kokiri sword.

They looked around the room some more and saw a ladder going up to a higher level above them. The Gian looked at the wall opposite the ladder and saw it could be climbed just like the ladder could be. He walked over to it and grabbed some of the ivy going up it and tugged on it to see it was sturdy just as he first thought.

"Hey Link. This ivy over here can be climbed just like that ladder. You clime that ladder and I'll climb this ivy and met you at the top," said the Gian starting to climb up the wall.

Link watched the other kid climb up the ivy and started to climb up the ladder he was next to. After he got to the top he ran over to the side the other kid was on and saw another wall that was climbable but it had spider creatures on it too high for them to retch with their swords as they were.

The Gian was looking at the wall and heard Link coming up to him. He turned around and pointed to the chest against the wall and said "Let's open that chest. Do you want to go up that wall after words or look around this floor a little bit more?"

The Kokiri thought it over for a second then said "Lets explore this floor a little more and besides we would not be able to get past those Skullwalltulas if we tried to climb now."

_Should I tell him I could get those if I morphed my sword into throwing daggers? No I need to keep the fact that my sword is made of powerful magic hidden until we really need it to morph. Those could probably be __taken out later. _Thought the Gian for a second.

"Ok lets open that chest and explore the rest of this floor," said the Gian walking to the front of the chest. He opened it and pulled out a large piece of paper that had a map of the entire place on it.

"Nice a map this will come in really handy. Ok let's go," said Link putting the map in his pocket.

The both of them walked past the wall and came to the end of the path. They looked at the wall and saw a door leading to another room in the dungeon. They walked up to it and Navi stopped them.

"Listen like you said before you never know what will attack you at any moment so you must be ready for anything. Pay attention to your surroundings," said Navi to both of them.

Both of them rolled their eyes and went into the room and saw that it was empty except for the leaves in the center of it. After they walked further into the room the door barred itself behind them.

"Crap we're trapped," yelled the Gian looking at the other door that was barred too.

Just then the leaves rustled and a deku scrub appeared out of them and started to shoot deku nuts at them. (My) Link quickly threw his sword at the little scrub and hit it dead on. It scurried out of the leaves and started to run around the room. Link ran up to it and it squeaked after he caught it.

"Please forgive me master." It cried "If you two spare me I'll give you a hint on how to get further into this place."

"Alright we will spare you go a head and tell us what you were going to tell us," said the Kokiri nodding to the deku scrub.

"You saw all the spider webs right? Well the one in the center of the room you were just in leads to the lower levels of this dungeon. It was covered in a spider web that will break if you jump onto it from a high ledge. Just don't hurt your selves." It hopped off laughing.

After it was gone both doors opened. (My) Link went over and retrieved his sword that was where the deku scrub had been and put it back in its sheath. Then he walked over to the Kokiri and thought about what the deku scrub had said for a second.

"The door's open let's go," said the Kokiri heading over in the direction of the now unbarred door. "I want to go into this new room so come on"

The Gian walked over to the Kokiri and opened the door. The room behind the door was about an average sized room with a flouting platform in the center of the room that lead to another ledge with a treasure chest on it.

Both of them jumped onto the platform and then onto the ledge on the other side. After they got to the ledge they watched the platform start to shake then fall to the ground. After it hit the floor it broke into a million tiny pieces.

"Great now how are we to get back to the other side if that platform is gone. Wait hey Link you can jump high right," asked the Kokiri.

The Gian nodded then said "I'm not going to take you up to that ledge unless there is no other way for us to get back up there. I believe there has to be another way so let's just wait."

Link sighed and opened the large chest and pulled out a sling shot which he found in it along with a pouch full of deku seeds.

"Cool now I can kill those Skullwalltulas on that wall in the mane room," said Link as he placed the Fairy slingshot in his belt.

Navi at that was looking around the room for a way for all of them to get out of the room when she saw an old ladder in some webs hanging above the other high ledge.

"Hey guys look it's an old ladder. Link hit it with your new slingshot," said Navi glowing brighter to show them the spider web.

Link put the slingshot in his dominate left hand and pulled the bungee with his right hand and lunched a deku seed at the old ladder knocking it down from the web and down in front of the ledge.

"Good now we can get back to the main room. See I did not need to carry you after all. You need to pay attention to your surroundings more just like Navi said to. Now let's get out of this room and kill those Skullwalltulas to get to the higher floor," said The Gian jumping off the ledge down to the floor.

Link fallowed him without a word about wait he had just said because Link knew that the other boy was right. He really did need to pay more attention to his surroundings if he did not something bad could happen to him in the future.

They walked back into the main room and over to the wall with the Skullwalltulas on it and the Kokiri took care of them really quickly.

"Hey you're really good with that slingshot. When you get older you can get a bow and I bet you'll be just as good with it as you are with that slingshot. You got very good aim and can adjust to weapons very well. Yup I just know you would be very good with a bow," said (my) Link after watching the Kokiri take care of those enemies.

The Kokiri shook his head after (my) Link said that and said "I won't grow up. Kokiri don't grow up you see we remain kids forever. So I'll never be big enough to hold a bow."

The Gian just shrugged at what Link said and started to climb the wall. He was followed by Link. As the two of them made their way up to the top floor they noticed that there were more webs here too.

Both of them got off the wall and walked over to the web that surrounded the hole in the floor that went back to the first floor. Link noticed that some of the web had large holes in it and could be jumped through to get to the first floor and through the web at the center of the first floor.

"Hey Link…aw man I just can't get used to saying your name because it is also my name. Can I call you something else please?"

The Gian looked at the Kokiri and sighed at what he had said. He too had been having trouble getting used to them having the same name. So he decided that Link was right and they did need for him to change his own name for a wail.

"Ok you can call me Lin instead of Link if you want. It's just Link without the K so I guess that will have to do. I did not want to change my name entirely so Lin can just be my nickname Ok," said the Gian looking at the Kokiri.

Link nodded at that then said "Ok Lin it is. Hey do you remember what that deku scrub had said?"

"Yes I do," said Lin and he recited every word that the deku scrub said back to Link. "You saw all the spider webs right? Well the one in the center of the room you were just in leads to the lower levels of this dungeon. It was covered in a spider web that will break if you jump onto it from a high ledge. Just don't hurt your selves." Lin finished then said "Then the little creep hopped off laughing about something."

"You did not have to repeat it you know. Anyway there are three large holes in this web and I think that if what the deku scrub said is true we can break the web blocking the next floor. I'm just worried that a fall from this height would kill us," said Link as he looked down through the web.

Lin walked over to him and said "It wouldn't kill me. How about this? I will jump onto the web to break it… crap I forgot I only weigh about 30 pounds at this age."

Link looked at the other kid with a look of shock when he said that and was about to ask when Lin answered him "I am a Gian and my species was built to be light, fast, strong, and intelligent. It is because I'm so light that I can jump as high and far as I can. Anyway my weight alone could not possibly break that web but maybe our combined weight could. Ok this time you can get on my back as I jump down so just in case I miss you won't get hurt."

Link nodded at this and thought that it was a good idea. So he got onto Lin's back and Lin walked over to the hole in the web only to be stopped by a big spider.

"Ok that is the biggest spider I have ever seen," said Lin jumping back after it came down in front of him.

"That's a Big Skulltula their weak point is their back. Hit it when it turns around!" yelled Navi as she watched it turn around.

Lin grabbed his sword so fast that Link only saw a blur. Then Lin very quickly disposed of the enemy.

"That was very fast. Cool!" said Link after seeing what had happened.

Lin only shrugged and jumped off the ledge and down to the spider web bellow. As soon as the two of them made contact it broke and they continued falling until they landed in some water that was waiting below. They swam to a ledge and heard a hiss. It was another Deku baba that lunged at them when they got out of the water. Link grabbed his Kokiri sword and quickly took care of it.

A little ways away from the Deku baba was another spider web that blocked a door. Lin walked over to it and sliced through it with his sword. Link walk next to him and they both went through the door. Once they were inside the door barred its self.

The room they had entered was very similar to the one they faced the Deku scrub in and it too had a Deku scrub in it… the exact same one they faced before. It again came out of its leaves to shoot more deku nuts at them but this time Link shot it with his slingshot and Lin caught it.

"Please forgive me Masters I'll never do it again!" it squeaked. Both Link and Lin looked at the scrub and sighed.

"You two will never be able to defeat my older brothers coming up unless you punish them in the right order. 2…3…1… twenty three is number one. Do you think I'm a traitor?" it asked as it once again hopped away.

They saw the door they had entered was now unbarred but the other one was not. Link noticed the eye above the door and thought it looked suspicious. He snapped his fingers after a second and shot at the eye with his slingshot and it closed opening the door.

"Nice you got the door open," said Lin walking over to it. The both of them then walked through the door and came upon a room that was had a platform coming back and forth to two different sides of the room on water under a spiked bar.

Navi once again stopped the two of them and said "You will need to swim to get past this and while you are in the water look for a switch that will lower the level of the water so we can cross."

Lin jumped into the water and dove down to touch to the switch that Navi had been talking about. Like she said the water lowered and that made it possible to get to the other side of the room. Lin got out of the water and both he and Link jumped onto the platform when it came to them. Once they were on the other side they saw the door and walked through it.

On the other side of the door was a large room that seemed empty. The both of them walked to the center of the room and heard three or four things drop behind them.

"Link, Lin behind you!" yelled Navi.

Both children turned around and saw four spiders like creatures with one large eye in the center of each of their heads.

"What are those?" asked Lin as he looked at them.

"These are Ghoma larva. But it's weird they never get this big," said Navi.

Both children took out all of the Ghoma larva in only a few minutes. When all of the Ghoma larva were gone Lin looked around the room and saw a crawl space on the other side of the room.

"Hey Link lets crawl through that and see what's on the other side," said Lin walking over to the crawl space.

Link nodded and went in it first and was followed by Lin. When they got to the other side there was a large hole in the floor which was not covered by a spider web. Both children jumped into it and again landed some water below. They swam to the shore and saw three piles of leaves which happened to contain three Deku scrubs.

"Ok we hit the second one first then the third and finally the first one," said Link to himself pulling out the slingshot again. He walked closer and the three scrubs attacked. He hit the three scrubs in the order he had set out to and Lin caught the one that tried to run away.

"How did you know our secret?" it squeaked. "How annoying now I have to reveal the Secret of Queen Ghoma to you. To get the coop du la grace of the Queen attack her after you have stunned her. Oh Queenie… sorry about that." It hopped away after it said that and the door it was guarding unbarred its self.

The two children walked through it and came to the largest room in the entire dungeon. It was damp and hap a slight fog covering the ground. As they walked deeper into the room the way they came in loudly closed on them. Both of them turned around to look at it and saw there was nowhere else to go now.

Above them on the ceiling watching them was a large spider with one giant eye with a green and black iris. It watched and waited as the two of them came to the center of the room and it suddenly dropped to the ground.

Lin took one look at it then said "Ok now that is the largest spider I have ever seen. This is one nasty the world could do without."

Link ran up next to him and Navi said "Link that's Queen Ghoma!"

Both boys jumped out of the way as the large spider tried to attack them. It looked at both boys who at that time had split up to face the large beast. Ghoma decided to go after Link and stomped of into his direction. Its eye was red and it was getting ready to attack. Link at that time saw that when Ghoma's eye was red it was vulnerable. He grabbed his sling shot and shot a well aimed deku seed into the eye of the large spider stunning it.

Lin ran over to Ghoma and grabbed his sword. Both he and Link started to hack away at the only part of the spider that was not armored…its eye.

Ghoma soon regained its composure and fled to the ceiling of the room and was getting ready to try and attack the two of them again but as it did its eye again turned red which was a sigh to Link to shoot at it again.

Link again hit it in the dead center of its eye and Ghoma fell to the floor with a loud thump. Again the two boys ran over to it and started to hack away at it. Link did one last horizontal slice to its eye and it let out a deafening screech as it started to break away in blue flames. First its arms fell off then the rest of it gave way leaving the eye as the last piece to disappear.

It was done they had destroyed the evil creature that had cursed the Great Deku tree. A blue ring of Light appeared and both Link and Lin walked into it.

* * *

**Cloudy: Both Linky and PStU are gone at the moment so please leave your reviews and give me a Cookie.**


	7. Chapter 6

**PStU: Ya I know this is an early up date but I got itching to write and well here is Chapter 6**

**Lin: Well it is a pretty good chapter.**

**PStU: I think so too any way. I own nothing but my characters.

* * *

****Chapter 6**

The blue light that had engulfed them was bright and soothing. As they were in it, it soothed all of their aches and wiriness. It was like they had not even gone into the dungeon that was the Great Deku tree at all. After a few minutes the light died down and they were back in the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

**Well done young ones, With your courage and partnership I knew thou would be successful, **boomed the tree's voice. It no longer had the pain in it but his voice was full of content and pride.

Both children looked up at the tree after he said that.

**Link and young warrior I have yet more to tell ye would thou listen to my words? **asked the Great Deku tree.

Link had to wonder why he was asking him listen to him when Link knew that all the Kokiri aways listened to the Deku tree without a second thought to what was being said. He also knew that the outsider was the one who the Deku tree would have had to ask not both of them.

Lin did not really mind being talked to that much but he thought it was polite of the old tree to ask him if he would listen. Lin looked at Link and they both nodded their heads to the Deku tree.

The Great Deku tree then changed the meadow into what he would show them.

**Now listen carefully… a wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me. This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule. For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods… **

Lin looked around at the scenes the Great Deku tree showed them and saw that among the flames was an evil man upon a pitch black horse. He had blood red hair and very evil eyes. Lin knew immediately that, that was the man he had saw in his dream. He gave off the exact same evil aura as the man in his dream.

Link saw this too and also knew that the man was from his dream as well but decided to ask a question to the Deku tree. "What is the Triforce?"

The scene they saw changed and they saw something knew take place.

**Long ago before time began, before spirits and life existed… three golden goddesses decided upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din the goddess of power, Nayru the goddess of wisdom and Farore the goddess of courage. **Both boys saw the golden figures that radiated power even in the illusion. The two children watched in awe as they saw the goddesses.

**Din. With her strong flaming arms she cultivated the land and created the red earth…** The children saw the goddess descend to the chaos and create land with the fire from her arms. Shaping it into what would be Hyrule.

**Nayru. Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world…** next they saw the sky being made by Nayru's spirit and they natural order being made.

**Farore. With her rich soul, produced all life forms, who would up hold the law… **They saw life emerge from all reaches of the land coming forth and being made. Plants grew, animals came forth and so did the people of the land.

**The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And the golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm… **lastly the children saw the goddesses leave and three triangles left behind in their wake which glowed with the power they left behind.

**Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the Sacred Triforce. Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart to enter the Sacred Realm of Legend. That evil man who cast the death curse on me and sapped my power… because of that curse my end is nigh.**

_Death curse?!_ "NO!" Yelled both Link and Navi running up to the Deku tree crying. "No you can't die!"

**Death is a part of everything Link. Everything dies eventually. No though your valiant efforts to break the curse was successful. I was doomed far before you started. Yes I will pass away soon but do not grieve for me. For I have been able to tell you two of these important matters. This is Hyrule's final hope…**

Link looked up at the Great Deku tree and stopped crying for a second. This was serious and he knew it.

**Now both of you go to Hyrule castle and there you will meet the Princess of Destiny. Take this Stone with you the stone that the man wanted so badly he cast the dreadful curse upon me…**

Link looked up and saw a brilliant light come down from the Deku tree and take the form of a beautiful emerald. When he grabbed it he felt the power that came off of it and was somewhat calmed by it.

**The future depends upon the both. Thou art courageous Link. Navi the Fairy add both of them in their travels. And when she speaks to ye listen to her words of wisdom. I entrée…ye…Navi….Good…Bye…**

All of a sudden the meadow grew dark and Link felt the life that vibrated underneath his hands disappear as the bark became grey and hard. Branches fell as well as leaves and bark. The guardian of the Kokiri forest had died.

Link let out all of his grief there on the dead trees roots. He pounded on the lifeless tree wanting to know why he had left him and all the Kokiri alone. He cried and cried pouring out all his grief.

Lin watched this in silence. He remembered when he first found out he was alone and wanted to cry but would not bring himself to do so for he knew it was pointless to cry over ones lost. He could no longer show any emotion yet he pitied the young Kokiri. He had just lost a very important person in his life and was letting out all of his pain. Lin wished he too could do that but when you have nothing it is kinda pointless to cry over what you don't have. So all he did was watch in silence as the kokiri poured out all of his grief and sorrow wishing he could have done the same a long time ago.

Navi left Link on the Deku tree grieving and went to check out what had happened to the forest after they had broken the curse on the Deku tree. She really did not want to leave him but when she noticed his silent protector a little ways away from him she knew that he would be fine without her for a little bit. She flew past Lin and said "Watch him for me for a bit ok"

Lin just nodded to her and just watched on.

Navi flew back into the village to talk with all the other fairies that she could find. They were all screaming with the death of the Deku tree. She knew they would be to first to find out about his death and a lot of them came to her. They knew she was his most trusted fairy and they needed to know about it. But she would not tell them for she needed to know if the forest was going back to normal or not. When she finally got them to calm down they told her that the forest was slowly returning to something close to normal. She bobbed up and down in thought for a second taking it all in and then she decided that she would go back to Link.

Lin watched as Link calmed down and got up. He saw that the Kokiri and decided to take a branch and a large piece of bark from the ground.

"What are you going to do with those?" asked Lin.

"I'm going to make shield and scabbard with these," said Link walking over to Lin.

"I'll do it. I used to forge shields and swords so I had to know how to make scabbard's too. Don't say anything if you want to do it that's fine but I could just give you a few pointers if you want," said Lin getting up.

Just then Navi flew back into the meadow and went back over to Link. She saw what he carried but said nothing about it. She bobbed up and down a couple of times then said "hey all the fairies said that after you two destroyed the monster the forest went almost back to normal. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to do what the Great Deku tree told me to do before he died. I'm going to go see The Princess of Destiny and avenge the Deku tree. I won't allow the man who put the curse on the Deku tree get his hands on the Triforce. Will you two come with me?" asked Link looking at both Lin and Navi.

Lin looked at him and nodded his head. Then he said "I came here for a reason and I think it was to help you. So ya I'll go with you. I must if I ever want to get home again. Because once the gods give you a mission you have to complete it or else. Well that is with my case anyway. Besides I would really like to see more of this world and its people."

Link noticed again that Lin had that sad edge to his voice. He could only wonder what had happened to him and why it made him so sad. Link turned his attention to Navi who was bobbing up and down again when she said "You can't get rid of me that easily. I am your fairy guardian after all."

Link smiled at what she said and started to walk out of the meadow with Lin and Navi fallowing close behind. He did not get far until a familiar yet very angry face came charging up to him. It was Mido and he did not look at all happy to see the both of them.

"You and you! What did you two do?! The fairies are all screaming about the Great Deku tree being dead." Mido saw the deku wood in Link's arms and went into a rage. "You two killed the Great Deku tree didn't you?! You killed him It's all your fa…" Mido did not finish that statement because Lin picked him up and jumped into a tree and hung him in its branches.

Link looked at Lin with a shocked face when he came back down. Lin saw this look and shrugged it off by saying "He was getting on my nerves so I hung him from a tree branch so to shut him up somewhat. He'll get down in a bit don't worry."

"I'm not mad. I have always wanted to do that to him. Did you hang him there by his undergarments?" asked Link laughing.

"I'm not cruel. That would be my friend Nauru's department. She specializes in cruel and unusual torture's," said Lin with a serious face.

"Who's Nauru? A friend of yours where you are from?" asked Link.

Lin nodded and said "She's an awesome swordswoman and weapons specialist that happens to be one of my closest friends. You might get to met her later if she decides to come looking for me. You see my friends get worried about me when I disappear or something so they end up going to look for me and get caught up in whatever I'm doing when they find me."

"They must be good friends to worry about you like that," said Link

Lin nodded his head and started to walk again. Both he and Link could hear Mido screaming for help in the tree's above them.

Link lead Lin back to his house and both of them sat on the floor placing the deku stick and bark out in front of them. Lin took the branch and started to hollow it out and shape it. While he was doing that Link had taken the bark and started to carve out the inside so that it would fit his arm well. They worked quietly on their projects not saying a word to each other as they worked.

Lin was done first and gave his completed scabbard to Link. Link took it and examined it for a second. He was really impressed with Lin's work and saw that Lin had even attached leather to it so that he could put it over on his back. He placed his sword into the scabbard and placed the whole thing on hid back to see who it felt. He really liked it better on his back then on his belt so he won't accidently cut his belt off.

A little later Link got done with making his shield and placed it on his arm to see how it felt and to see if anything needed to be adjusted. He took it off and readjusted the straps then put it back on. He smiled after he was done and said "Ok I'm already to go now if you are."

Lin nodded and they both walked out the door. Again they were greeted by Mido who was furious.

"jeeze and I thought that he would leave us alone," said Lin under his breath.

"And where do you think you two are going?"asked Mido.

"We are leaving the forest asshole now step aside before I get ticked off," said Lin in a steady voice.

Link looked at Lin for a second and then back at Mido, who stepped aside to let Lin pass. Link walked past him a bit then Mido yelled. "You'll die if you leave this forest. Go on murderer no one here will miss you!" After that outburst Mido ran the other direction.

That really hurt Link when he heard that. He knew it wasn't true but it hurt him all the same. He fallowed Lin to the tunnel. Lin then said "I'm going on ahead so you can talk to your friend." Lin then ran off into the tunnel and left Link alone. Link wondered what he meant but soon found out as he started to run across the bridge. Waiting for him was his best friend Saria.

"oh you are leaving," she said with a sad tone to her voice.

"Saria I…I…" Link stammered.

"Shh I know. I know you did not kill the Great deku Tree. But I also knew that you would one day believe that the forest isn't big enough for you. But that's ok we'll be friends forever won't we?" Link nodded to that statement "I want you to have this ocarina. I hope that when you play it you will remember the forest and me."

She handed the ocarina to him and he took it while looking at her eyes. Her eyes pleaded to him. Wanting him to stay with her even though he had to go.

"Saria...I...bye" he said while running off and not looking back. For if he did, he believed that he would not have the courage to start back up again.

Saria watched him go. Leaving her alone on the bridge. A single tear slid down her cheek after she could no longer see him.

* * *

**PStU: Awww sad ending of a chapter. Well Like it, love it review it please.**

**Lin: And no flames. They are not at all welcome. Advice yes Flames no.**


	8. Chapter 7

**PStU: Ok this is by far the Longest Chapter I have ever done. Be happy and read it Please.**

**Lin: --sighs-- You just could not shut your muses up could you?**

**PStU: Damn My Muses and their tendency to be very annoying.**

**Star: Hey some one needs to get you to do your writing!**

**PStU: Yes I know but at 1 in the Morning? I hate you right now so begone.**

**Cloudy: PStU does not own the Legend of Zelda series all she owns is Lin, me and all her other characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was dark over the vast lake Hylia. The night had just started and the lake was an eerie calm at this time. In the center of the lake where there is an island a large owl was perched upon a large dead looking tree. This owl looked normal except for its unusual size and its intelligent looking eyes.

"The Deku tree is dead," it said as it looked in the direction of the sacred forest. "It is time." The large owl hooted then took off from the large tree and started to fly in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Lin was sitting against a large tree as he watched the young Kokiri sleep next to the fire. The two of them had started out of the forest earlier that day and now it being night they still had not made it out into the open. Lin had suggested that they camp for the night and wait until morning to continue on their way.

Lin kept a carful watch over the camp. He did not want anything to surprise him this late at night. He refused to sleep until he was absolutely sure they were safe. He had had too many close calls for him not to be safe. He did not want to wake up and find their throats slashed.

A few times animals came close to their camp but Lin told them to leave and not to make that much noise if they could help it.

Lin's eye's started to droop sometime later. He knew that he had to get some sleep if he was to travel again tomorrow. He closed his eyes and started to calm his mind. He was just about to go to sleep when he got this very bad feeling. He perked his ears forward to listen to what was around them. Even though he is not his normal age his hearing was still really good. He listened for a few minutes and heard nothing out of the ordinary, a rustle of leaves on the ground, wind whistling through the tree's branches, and all the animal noises. Then he heard it, the flattening of grass by someone or something running. It was faint but he could smell something like a wolf coming towards them.

Lin jumped up and went to the edge of camp with his sword drawn ready to attack with out a second notice. He saw that Navi was next to him bobbing up and down.

He quietly asked "You since it too?"

Navi stopped her bobbing and just as quietly said "Yes I since it. An evil presence is coming our way. I think that it is a wolfos. How did you find out about it?"

"I listened to the forest and everything around me. I heard tail tall sounds that pointed out something going on. I could also smell that something was off too," said Lin.

"You really aren't human are you?" asked Navi after hearing what he had said.

"No I'm not. I'll tell both of you more about myself later. Right now I am going to go and look for that disturbance and see if it plans to come after us. If so I will dispose of it quickly. If Link wake's up and finds me still missing in the morning, tell him to go on ahead. I am very fast and can catch up to you two very quickly if needed to. I will find you. Don't try and find me because you won't find me. I will be back as soon as possible," said Lin.

After he said that he ran into the darkness of the forest.

The kokiri woke up slightly during Lin's conversation with Navi. And he saw the other boy run off into the forest. He then woke up all the way and saw that Navi was bobbing up and down.

"Navi? Why did Lin run off into the forest?" asked Link.

"HE went to chase down some enemies he sensed. Don't worry about that. Go back to sleep we are leaving in the morning after all," said Navi going into Link's hat.

"I know he is a good fighter I just hope he knows what he is doing," said Link lying back down.

* * *

Lin had been running through the forest for some time when he decided to jump into a near by tree to get a better look at his surroundings. Something occurred to him while he was in the tree. He put his hand on his head and felt the place in-between his ears and noticed that Cloudy was still not there. He then started to whistle a soft sweet tune that sounded like a sad lullaby. After he finished he heard the flap of her wings coming his way.

"Linky! I'm so sorry! I was gone too long! It is just that this forest is so interesting with all its yummy berries," said Cloudy going into Lin's hair.

"It's ok Cloudy. I know you were just interested in this forest but we are in a strange new place and I can't have you disappearing on me. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you," said Lin spotting some of the wolfos he had smelt earlier.

He jumped out of the tree and ran over to them pulling out his sword again. He only needed to use a fraction of his power an even then out matched the wolfos greatly. He ran behind one of the wolfos and slashed open its back. Blue flames erupted from the wound and it was then Lin knew that these enemies were made from dark magic. He back flipped away from the fire and watched as the poor twisted beast became nothing but ash as the flames destroyed the entire creature. The other two wolfos looked at their dead comrades ashes and growled to each other. As the talked Lin kept up his guard so that when they attacked he would be ready. He knew that who ever made these beasts had given them intelligence. But he knew it was nothing compared to the intelligence of the Gian Wolves he had lived with on Gia. If these beasts had been as smart as his foster mother Snowsong or any of the other Gian Wolves he would have been in trouble.

The wolfos stopped talking to each other and advanced on the Gian. They circled around him as they always do with their prey. They had not had a good meal in a while and this young creature looked tasty. They could not tell what the creature was because they could since some darkness in him that was similar to the darkness that their master gave off. All they knew was that this thing killed one of their comrades and it needed to be dealt with.

The Gian watched the wolfos waiting for them to make their move. The one he was worried about was not himself but Cloudy. She always hated him fighting and was scared when he did have to fight. He lifted his hand to his head and petted the top of Cloudy's head so to sooth her fears of him getting hurt. After he soothed her he went back to the task at hand. The wolfos were getting closer and he needed to end this soon and get back to Link and Navi. He decided to go after the closest one to him but the wolfos had other plans. The wolfos jumped at him to try and pin him so to rip out his throat but the Gian back flipped out of their reach. The Gian then closed in on one the two and turned his sword into throwing knives and threw a knife at the wolfos's paw. That gave him an opportunity to take it out easier then he could have before. He called his throwing knife back to him and changed the knives back into a small claymore. With the wound in that wolfos's paw he knew it could not fight well so he chopped off its head quickly before it had a chance to run.

The last wolfos watched as its second comrade died and turned to ash. This creature in front of him was defiantly not human. It moved to fast and had the senses like a wolf but better then one. The wolfos decided that the best course of action was to try and flee from this superior being and tell his master about it. He turned tail and fled as the other creatures back was turned.

Lin knew the wolfos was fleeing and decided to let it go, because he really needed to get back to Link and Navi. 'What harm could come from letting the last one go? If it shows up again I can just get rid of it later.' Thought Lin making his sword disappear.

He looked up at the sky and started back to the camp. He knew that the sun would be rising soon and that Link and Navi would start to travel again without him. He wanted to make sure that he was there with them when they started out again.

"Cloudy I am taking you to meet my new friend. He is the one I told you I sensed in the maze. I told you I was going to go help him after I sensed an enemy closing in on him. I was worried about you, you know," Lin said patting the little dragon's head.

"I know and I told you I was sorry," said Cloudy rubbing up against Lin's hand.

The two of them said nothing more as they walked back to the camp sight.

* * *

The sun had just started to rise when Link got up. He stretched and looked around the camp. Lin was still not back from where ever he went last night. Navi had told him that Lin said to start on there way even if he did not make it back before dawn.

"I hope he's all right," said Link still looking for Lin.

Navi came out of his hat and said "He told me that he would find us if he was gone for too long. I am not that worried about him. He may be mysterious at times but he is smart all the same. He will make it back fine."

Link nodded to her statement for he too knew that Lin could very well take care of himself. He looked up at Navi then nodded the two of them started to leave the camp sight when they heard something coming up behind them. Link turned around quickly and saw that Lin was running toward them with something flying next to him. He stopped right next to Link and bent over to catch his breath.

"I did not think I'd make it before you guys left," he said while catching his breath. The little creature next to him was also trying to catch its breath. "Cloudy take a rest you have been flying for a while. Go ahead and sleep in my hair. I'll wake you if something important comes up."

"Ok," it yawned, "Good night Linky." It did a flip in the air and then flew into Lin's hair.

Link started to chuckle after hearing that nickname. He looked at Lin and had to ask "Linky? So Linky we should get moving shouldn't we?" He was laughing a bit after he said that.

Lin glared at the Kokiri and said "No one except Cloudy is ever aloud to call me Linky. No one and that includes you. It is the nickname she gave me when we found out we are partners."

"Sorry. So what do you mean partners?" asked Link starting to walk off.

Lin fallowed him and said "Cloudy is to me what Navi is to you. Cloudy is basically my bonded Rucunda. She is my guardian and is soul bound to protect me and I her. From the moment of her birth we were destined to be together."

Link thought it over for a second then nodded at that statement. It was true it was just like him and Navi and all the other Kokiri. He had to ask what Cloudy was though, because she was most definitely not a fairy. "What is Cloudy anyway? She doesn't look to be anything from around here so what is she?"

Lin continued to fallow the Kokiri then paused for a second then said "She is a dragon. To be more specific she is a _Gianieus Rucundacus Dragonius _or in other words a Rucunda Dragon native to my home Gia. You are probably going to ask way she is so small well no one knows for sure way Rucunda's are this small they just are I guess. All the Rucunda's have unique powers that goes with the design they have on their bodies. But all can teleport to there bonded charge when they need to. Ah there is the exit come on lets go."

Link saw the clearing and gasped when he came upon the wide open fields of Hyrule. For a sheltered Kokiri who had never been anywhere beyond the forest the whole thing was spectacular. He started to run out into the open fields where the grass was high but Lin stopped him The Gian pointed to the top of one of the trees where a very large owl was perched. The great owl looked down at the two of them and hooted then flew closer.

"Ah it seems the two of you have finally left the forest," said a voice.

Link looked all around for the source of the voice when Lin tapped him on the shoulder and pointed up to the owl.

"Link the owl is the one who spoke to us. I have seen owls speak before so I could tell it was him but none were as wise sounding as this one. He reminds me a bit of Snowsong… never mind," said Lin flapping his hand absently.

"Ah thinking of home young one?" asked the owl.

"Maybe a little. I travel a lot so I'm used to it," said Lin looking up at the owl.

"Who are you," asked Link looking up at the giant owl. Link had heard of animals gifted with unusual intelligence but this owl seemed to be far more intelligent then the ones he had heard about.

"That is a complicated question. Who am I indeed? I am an observer for all things. I see many things and know much more then I tell. And you Link was a boy who until a few nights ago did not have a fairy partner." The owl hooted looking down at the two young children the added "And you Lin you were until a couple of nights ago sleeping in your bed on Mahoon."

Both the Gian and Link were shocked that this strange owl knew so much about them. Nether of them had even met the owl before especially Lin who before a few days ago had never even set foot in the land of Hyrule.

"Now do you believe in destiny?" asked the owl looking at both of them.

"HA! That's a load. I have had destiny chew me up and spit me back out. So you ask if I believe in destiny well I believe it HATES me and it wont leave me ALONE!" yelled Lin.

Cloudy woke up during his rant and said "Destiny cant hate you Linky it can just upset you at times but you still have to let it play out. You can't change what was meant to be."

"The little dragon speaks the truth. Even though you hate your destiny it was planed that way by forces untold. You have lived a long life but only recently has your destiny come forth. You are who you are and that is what the gods have all whiled. You two were always destined to come out into Hyrule and no matter what would have happened you both would be talking to me at this very moment. Know you have not answered my question. Do you believe in destiny?" asked the owl calmly.

Lin sighed and leaned against a tree waiting for Links answer to the owl's strange question. He did not even want to think about such things at the moment, for they brought up painful memories.

Link looked over at the Gian and sighed. He wanted to know so much more about his new friend and yet he was kinda afraid to find out. After what he had just heard he was even more sure then he was before that Lin had a sad or bad past. Link wondered if he should even answer the owls question but he knew it would be smart to.

"I believe that something like it exists. Whose to say that we aren't all are apart of something bigger then our selves that leads to an even bigger something. I believe that for some people a set path is laid out for them and they must fallow it to the end to truly find what they are searching for in life,"

The owl hooted and then said "Good answer. It was destiny that led to this moment in time. You were always destined to meet me here with your friend. At some point in time no matter what happened you would leave that forest and be talking to me like you are now. The goddesses play a major role in ones destiny. Everyone as a intended destiny they must fulfill whether they want to or not. But here is where the path of fate diverges you have left your childhood behind and face this new part of your life." Link looked up at the owl again and saw that it was now looking at Lin. "Lin you are already aware of your destiny yet you fight it. You should except it and move forward with your life and stop thinking of things that have already happened."

"Fat chance," was the Gian's only reply.

"Who are you?" the Kokiri asked again.

The owl hooted again and then said "Hm. Long ago, back when I had a different shape I was know to all as Kaepora Gaebora." He paused for a second then said "I will be here to help you two on your long journey ahead. If you ever need my guidance look to the sky!" With those last words the great owl flapped his giant wings and flew off into the sky. Both Link and Lin watched the bird fly off into the horizon.

* * *

Though Link had been good at exploring the forest in this new environment he was completely lost. He would have Lin or Navi dart ahead looking for something that would help him along on his way. But everything was plane green fields.

They had been walking for a while when Link decided to take a rest by a tree he saw coming up. He motioned to Lin and Navi that he found a place for them to rest a bit. They quickly went over to the tree and sat down under its shade. Link fingered the ocarina Saria had given him before he left the forest and started to look it over. It was a wooden ocarina that Saria carved he could tell because it looked just like the one she was always playing. He put it to his lips and started to play the song that Saria always played. HE remembered that she once said _it is not about getting the notes right it is about putting your feelings into the song and playing with all your heart. _He did just that.

Lin watched the Kokiri play the ocarina and silently listened to the song that he played. It was a soothing song that reminded the Gian of spring time in a forest. He actually liked the sound of the song that was being played and closed his eye's to listen to it fully. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of wheels going over the grass coming their way. He did not want the song to stop but he went over to Link and stopped him.

"There is a cart or something coming our way and I think we might be able to catch a ride on it to the castle," said Lin helping Link up off the ground.

Link said nothing and only fallowed the Gian away from the tree and into an open area. Lin stayed still for a second then both of them heard something come up right behind them. It was a cart pulled by two proud horses. There was a large man steering the horses. He pulled them to a stop.

"Whoa there." The man said as he pulled his horses to a stop. He looked down at the two boys and smiled a big smile at the two of them. "What are two young boys like you doing way out here?"

Link looked up at the big man and smiled too. HE then said "We are going to the castle."

The man scratched his beard and said "Well it's a three day walk from here. How's about I give you two a ride. Hop on the back the only other person with me is my daughter Malon. By the way I'm Talon."

"Hi," said the both of them climbing in the back of the cart.

A young girl with Fire red hair awaited them. She had a gentle look to her and pretty sky blue eyes. She was as tall as both of them and reminded Link a bit of Saria.

"HI!" She said happily. "It's nice to meet you two like my dad said I'm Malon. We are delivering milk to the Castle so it's lucky that we came across you two. What are your names?"

"Link. Both of our names are Link. But I call him Lin." Said the Kokiri

"Well that's unusual that the two of you would have the same name. Bu I guess that can't be helped. Well sit back this is going to be a long ride to the castle." Said Malon.

* * *

**Lin: Wheres PStU?**

**Star: Getting some well diserved rest. Anyway People read and Review.**

**Lin: You know what I hate? People who read but don't review. TAKE LIKE 1 MINUTE OF YOUR TIME AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Star: Don't presure them.**


	9. Chapter 8

**PStU: After a few years wait I finally got this new chapter down.**

**Lin: Ya what took you so long?**

**PStU: Well writers block is a pain for one thing and for another, I had another story that just had to be written in fact it still needs to be written.**

**Lin: You are just plain lazy.**

**PStU: Am not! I am just busy with... other things.**

**Lin: Ya sure. PStU does not own The Legend of Zelda. She only thinks she owns me because she created me and her other OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

There was the faint singing of a child's voice rolling over the vast fields of grass in Hyrule fields. It was cheery and had a calming note to it. The singing became less faint as a horse drawn cart appeared and showed three children in back with one adult leading the two powerful horses.

The song came to a stop and the red head turned to face the two boys and saw that one of them was sleeping and the other was watching her.

"Wow he must be really tired to have fallen asleep in this cart," said Malon while she looked at Lin's sleeping form.

"He was up all night for some reason. He would not tell me why either," said Link looking at Malon then at Lin.

He felt Navi move underneath his hat when she flew out into the open. She grumbled a bit then flew down to his shoulder. "You could have told me you got a ride to the castle."

"That would have required me to wake you up. You were also up all night for some reason. You were with me yet you still stayed up. Mind telling me why?" asked Link looking up at his fairy.

"I was keeping an eye out for enemies while you were sleeping," Navi said as if that were completely obvious

Malon was wide eyed as she watched the two of them argue and she then started to smile as she realized what Link was.

"You're a fairy boy from the forest aren't you!" she chirped loudly. She then covered her mouth and looked over at Lin hoping that she did not wake him up.

"Don't worry about waking me up," Lin said with his eyes closed. "I woke up when the two of them started to argue." He opened his eyes and continued to talk, "I plan on going back to sleep for a bit. I really don't mind all of the noise but could you please just not yell too loudly. It hurts my ears," after he said that he closed his eyes again and settled down to go back to sleep.

Malon gave Lin an odd look then shrugged. She turned her attention back to Link and his fairy. "So you're a fairy boy from the forest. That explains why you are out this far."

"Ya this is the first time I have ever been out of the forest. Apparently this is also Lin's first time in Hyrule too," said Link.

"Really is he from the forest too?" asked Malon truly curious about her new friends.

"No, but he is from somewhere far away and happened to come into the forest instead of Hyrule. He decided to help me out and came with me," said Link glancing at Lin for a second.

"That was so nice of him," Malon Smiling at Link. She looked over at Lin then shook her head for a second then said "He seems so much older than he is. Look even when he sleeps he has a straight face."

Link looked at Lin and noticed that she was right. Most people when they sleep they relax and smile and look less tense then when they were awake, but Lin looked anything but relaxed. In fact he looked like he was having a nightmare but it was hard to tell.

Just then Cloudy popped out of Lin's hair and flew down to sit on his shoulder mirroring what Navi did earlier. She stretched cutely and yawned. She then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over at Malon and Link.

"Oh hello, my name is Cloudy. I am a girl Rucunda dragon," she said with a big smile on her face.

Malon could not help but giggle when she saw the little dragon and she said "Oh wow you're so cute. I have never seen anything like you before."

Cloudy smiled sweetly and rubbed her head against Lin's neck. She then flew over to Malon and hovered in front of her face.

"My home is far, far, far away from this place. I come from a small village in a hidden forest. Linky is the only person aloud to go in or out of my village," she said smiling. She then grew sad for a second but it disappeared so fast it was hard to tell if she was even sad to begin with. "Linky is a very special person to my people. He has saved us in more ways than one. My mama was sad for the longest time until she saw him, she still is but now she is getting a bit better."

Malon looked straight at Cloudy then smiled sweetly as well. "So you call him Linky. That's so cute. So if you have a village and a mom why are you traveling with him?"

"I travel with him because it is painful to be apart from him for too long. I can go home any time I want to but I would rather be with him. My mama knows what it is like to have a person you are bonded to so she understands why I am almost always with him and she is so proud that I found my person so young."

Link watched the two of them talk to each other and found it interesting because he was learning a bit more about Lin but mostly enjoyed watching Cloudy talk so animatedly about her home and family. She was also waving her arms about a lot and doing some flips when she talked and it was interesting to see.

They soon heard Talon start to laugh and they all turned to see what he was laughing about. He turned to face them slightly but he kept a firm hold on the reigns of the horses. "You two are just full of surprises aren't you? What else are you hiding?" asked Talon Jokingly.

"Ummm…." Link could not think of a way to answer that but instead fingered the ocarina Saria gave him. He went over its smooth wooden surface and thought of the song he had played earlier.

"I was just teasing ya. You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to," Said Talon with a big smile on his face.

Link could not help but smile back when he saw Talon's big smile. There was just too much warmth and kindness in that one smile that it made him want to smile too.

Talon turned to face Lin, in truth he was confused by this young kid. He acted older than he actually was and he talked way too formal then a child or even an adult did. Link he was not confused with at all. The children of the forest were really seen but they were carefree like all children and lived life to its fullest. He knew Lin was not of the Kokiri but he had no idea what he was, and he feared that Link may be in trouble if Lin was not truly what he seemed to be.

Just as he was thinking this all over he heard a mincing howl in the distance and it was growing closer. When it reached Lin's sensitive ears he opened his eyes and looked out into the fields.

Link too was alert and ready to jump into action at any moment. He looked up at Navi and saw that she was also ready for anything. She looked down at Link and said "Those are Wolfos." She then turned to face Lin and said to him "I thought you got all of them last night."

"No one ran after it saw me kill its kin. I let it run thinking it would be of no use to the one pulling its strings, but it seems I was wrong. It also seems that this time it brought more than two companions with it." He paused then stuck his nose into the air and smelt the surrounding air. "In fact I think it brought at least five or six with it." He turned to face Link and continued. "You need to learn better swordsmanship sometime so why not now." After he said that he jumped off of the cart and walk a bit away from it.

Malon looked at Lin then at Link with a puzzled look on her face. Talon was also puzzled about what was going on but he did try to stop Link from jumping out of the cart to go after Lin.

"Lad I don't think going after a bunch of monsters is a good idea for two young ones such as your selves," said Talon trying to keep Link from going into what he thought would be certain doom.

"I'll be ok don't worry about me," said Link jumping out of the cart. He smiled at Malon and Talon then ran up to Lin.

Malon looked at her father then back at the two boys. "Dad will they be ok?" Malon asked still looking at the boys who just left the cart.

"I don't know but I think we should stay here just in case something should happen to the both of them," said Talon to his worried daughter. 'I am more worried about that Lin fellow. He is too serious and he dragged Link out into danger. He is just too mature for his age.' Talon thought.

* * *

They were running in pack formation, they were on the hunt. They were hunting down that strange creature that killed two of their kin without any difficulty. That creature was strong and it could complicate things to the point that it could mess up their master's plans, and their master did not like complications. They needed to hunt it down and kill it fast so to stop it from interfering.

They had fallowed its scent back to the forest children's village, which they avoided all together. They then picked up the things scent again just outside the village leading to Hyrule proper. They snarled when they stopped upon the place where it killed two of its kin. They looked up into the sky like they were praying for the comrades they lost. After they were done they went back to their hunt. They needed to hunt that thing down and kill it; not only for their master but for the satisfaction of killing for the revenge of their kin.

It was soon after that they picked up a fresh trail. It smelled like a forest child and that thing that killed their kin with relative ease. They snarled and formed into hunting formation. They were on the hunt and ready to take down the thing that killed their kin and they would enjoy ripping it to pieces.

* * *

Link had his small sword in his hands and he was looking all over for the foe that both Lin and Navi said they could sense. He then looked over at Lin and noticed the look on his face, it was as if he was ready for anything and would not be stopped even if he was close to death. Link again had to wander what Lin had gone through to make him not even worry about dying. Just as he was thinking about Lin he saw them. It was a large group of Wolfos just as Lin and Navi had said. There had to be at least 6 or 7 Wolfos in that entire group. Link again looked over at Lin and saw him nodding for some reason.

"They are in a hunting formation," Lin said without taking his eyes off of the enemies headed toward them.

Link gave him a questioned look but did not say anything. He just looked at the Wolfos and wondered if he could take down that many enemies.

"They have sped up. They know we are near and are trying to make us run so to tire us down. Wolves do that so that their prey will be too weak to fight them back, but these are not wolves. No they are creatures twisted by the darkness and they are beyond any hope of being purified." Lin said with a serious look on his face.

Link looked at him then straight ahead. He did not want to be caught off guard again like he was when he was in the labyrinth back in the forest. He soon saw them as they sped towards both of them at high speeds. He had never seen a Wolfos before but he did remember the Great Deku Tree talking about them. He tightened his grip on his sword to the point that it turned his knuckles white. 'These monsters were made by the same person who killed the Great Deku Tree.' He thought while grinding his teeth together.

"They come. Be on guard, they are intelligent," said Lin as the Wolfos ran towards them. After Lin said that he pulled out his sword and got into his ready position. He tossed his sword from hand to hand until he decided to use his left hand. He gripped it hard but not as hard as Link, just hard enough so that it felt like an extension of his arm.

The wolfos were upon them so quickly that they barely had the time to react. Link raised his shield and Lin side stepped out of the way. Wolfos fangs and claws bounced off of the sacred wood nearly dislocating his shoulder at the same time. They weren't giving him a chance to counter their movements and he could not even see what was happening to Lin.

"Link I will try to lead half of them away from you," said Lin while he was guarding against three Wolfos at once.

Link heard his plan then said, "Wait! If we separate they might try and take me down first."

"They want revenge. Some will follow me if not all of them. I will kill all that follow me without hesitation, and then I will meet back up with you after I have killed them," said Lin with a serious look on his face.

"I guess that is ok if you think it might work," said Link still not sure if it would work or not.

Lin gave a predatory grin and ran away from the group of Wolfos. As he ran he sensed that four of the Wolfos were following him like he thought they would.

As Lin led half of the Wolfos away from Link, Link was finally given a chance to fight back against his opponents. He kept his shield up but this time now he would also fight instead of just defending.

"Look out!" Navi practically yelled into Link's ears.

Link turned around just in time to stop one of the Wolfos from slicing his back open with its knife like claws. He then used his small sword to return the favor and sliced open its back like it was going to do to him.

Link watched as the twisted beast was consumed by dark flames and then turn to ash. Link did not have time to stare at the spot that the Wolfos had just been because as soon as the other Wolfos in the group saw what he had done to their comrade they growled in rage and charged at him. They came at him fast and hard; clawing and biting at him trying to rip his throat out every chance they got.

"Link try to get them when they drop their guard," yelled Navi flying around his head.

"That is easier said than done," said Link struggling against both Wolfos at once.

Navi bobbed in the air for a second then shot strait towards one of the Wolfos. She landed on its nose than started to claw its eyes out with her tiny fairy hands. This gave Link the opening he needed to take down the Wolfos that was still attacking him. He did a quick cross slash with his sword and then jabbed the small sword down into its skull, soon after the Wolfos was consumed by the dark flames. Link then turned to face the last one and saw that it was in the air leaping at him trying to use its weight and strength to pin him to the ground. As the Wolfos fell to the ground to pin him with its weight Link jabbed his sword into the air and through the wolfos's back. He heard a death wail as his sword hit its mark. He looked up and saw that he had come very close to getting a chunk of his flesh bitten out of him. The next thing he noticed was that he had jabbed his sword through the twisted beast's heart (if it had one) killing it almost instantly. He pulled the Kokiri sword out and watched as it disappeared into dust.

"Navi is that all of them?" Link asked his fairy tiredly.

Navi bobbed for a second then said "The ones that Lin separated from the group are still alive but all the ones that stayed here are dead. You did a good job Link."

Link gave a slight smile to his fairy but began to wonder if Lin was ok.

Lin had ran until he sensed that Link had taken down the wolfos that remained behind to fight the Kokiri. He then stopped in his tracks to finally face the foes that had been pursuing him the entire time. He turned and readied himself for the wolfos. Once they saw that he was ready to fight them they also slowed down to fight back.

Lin studied the wolfos for no more than a second before he placed his sword in a relaxed yet defensive position. He kept his eyes on the wolfos as they started to circle around him to bar him from escaping. Lin smirked as he saw them do that and readied for their first strike which he knew would most likely come from behind so to strike at a blind spot. It was less then to seconds after he thought that when the two wolfos that were behind him launched themselves at him. He turned around lightning fast and sliced on wolfos head off while dodging the other. As the one he killed became ash he plunged his sword into another one which had tried to rip out his neck in its anger. He turned around and smirked as he saw the remaining two wolfos step back away from him. Lin did not even give them the chance to run as he descended upon them, sword in hand ready to end their pitiful existence.

They did not even stand a chance.

As soon as the battle started it was over. Nothing was left of the four wolfos that fallowed him except for ash and dust that the wind swept away, as if to get rid of the remaining darkness. Lin nodded to himself as he watched the wind blow away the last of the ash and turned away from the battle sight.

"Like the monsters that were in the Deku Tree, these monsters are made from darkness. Whatever is going on in this land I at least know that whoever is making these dark creatures is only going to bring death and misfortune to this land if he is allowed to continue what he is doing," Lin said to himself. There was a hardness to his eyes that only got more serious as he thought more on what could happen.

He shook his head to try and rid himself of the images from his nightmare a few nights back. He made his way back to Link as quickly as he could, not even stopping when he put his sword back in its scabbard.

As soon as he made it back to Link he gave the kokiri a quick look over to see if he was injured in anyway. Link gave Lin a small smile as soon as he saw his friend and said "I killed all of those wolfos."

Lin nodded and said "I could tell. As soon as I felt the wolfos that stayed behind to fight you die I decided to kill my opponents as well." Lin then looked around for a second then nodded to himself. "You have gotten a little better with that little sword of yours, but you still need to improve a bit."

Link nodded at that knowing that even though he had won the fight with the wolfos, he mostly won due to luck and that he could have easily have died if it weren't for Navi. Link looked over at the cart were Talon and Malon were waiting and saw that they were clapping with large smiles on their faces'.

"Well let's get back on that cart," said Lin making his way over to it.

Link nodded as he fallowed his friend. They still needed to make it to the castle.

* * *

**Word Count 3558**

* * *

**PStU: Hope you enjoyed that Chapter. I really don't know when the next one is going to come out so don't ask.**

**Lin: R&R. No flames though.**

**See you next chapter**


End file.
